Twisted
by Kirmon64
Summary: One Cooper falls into a relationship so twisted that neither he nor his lover saw it coming... CONTAINS SLASH, you have been warned...


I got this idea from chatting with a certain someone who shall not be named. But you know who you are. Feel free to gouge my eyes out with a spork cuz of the whacked-out and creepiness of this. The interesting thing is, it kinda sorta explains some of the plot holes in Sly 1 - such as why exactly Clockwerk would even bother founding the Fiendish Five in the first place.

Genre is Horror/Romance cuz there isn't a "creepy pairing" genre :D

**Rated For:** ehh... mostly the general... twisted-ness of this pairing. Twisted-ness in bold and capitals. Contains references to slash sex as well. Don't like? Don't read.  
**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me.

* * *

Morgan has no idea how he's ended up in this situation. At one point, he had a normal life and a normal family, or at least as normal one could get coming from a line of master thieves. He had a wife, and a son, and an archnemesis. And he was secure in the knowledge that no matter what, he'd hate and fear Clockwerk for as long as he lived and he would always have to protect his family from the mechanical owl. 

But that was almost two years ago, and since then his life has been turned upside down. And inside out, for good measure.

See, while many husbands can and do remain faithful to their spouses, some can't resist temptation. Most if not all of the husbands that _can't_, however, fall for some twentysomething year old girl.

Morgan is the exception to this rule.

He sighs and rolls over onto his stomach, unable to sleep. He can't imagine how he'd tell his wife about the double life he's been living, and he hopes he never has to. On one hand, he's Morgan Cooper, husband of Mika Cooper and father of Sylvester; the master thief known around the globe and pursued nonstop by Amaranta Fox. On the other hand...

He's the willing plaything and almost-lover of his own worst enemy.

The almost-there hologram beside him is studying him with a curious expression. "Can you not sleep?" asks the heavily digitized voice.

"No." he sighs in response. "We... need to talk. About this. Us. Whatever."

The holo quirks an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I can't do this. Either you need to... stop being my enemy or we need to stop this." Morgan says with another sigh, burying his head in his pillow.

The hologram is silent.

The raccoon is accustomed to this by now, however, and simply rises to put his clothes back on. "...Ready to fly me home?"

"Always, Morgan," comes the reply as the holo flickers out of existence. The entire room disappears moments later, to be replaced by a featureless steel box. A huge mechanical creature stirs to life in the corner of the room, and turns its fearsome golden eyes on the raccoon. At any other time, Morgan would be terrified and ready to fight or flee for his life... but now he feels... strangely _safe_ in the presence of the owl.

The mech awkwardly walks over on razor-sharp and cumbersome talons, settling on its belly so that Morgan can clamber onto its back. He does so with all the natural grace and agility of a Cooper, cane clasped firmly in his mouth.

And as soon as he's settled into the niche between the metal head and body, Clockwerk, the last heir of the Werks clan, spreads his wings and lifts off into the warm night air.

* * *

Clockwerk has always had the uncanny ability to distance himself from his emotions when he wants to. For this, he's glad. 

Over his centuries of life, he's gotten much better at it; he buries all emotion but rage and cold intellect and he's never had any problems with his conscience as he murders in cold blood. He is careful to never let his emotional wall so much as tremble... but some part of his mind knew that eventually it would crack and everything he wanted to keep hidden would tumble out.

It was a sad and twisted coincidence that his wall broke only moments before he killed his archenemy.

That was over two years ago, now, and Morgan Cooper is still alive. Still healthy. And he's slipped into the confines of Clockwerk's steel heart with all the natural wit and coyness of a Cooper.

But Clockwerk knows this isn't going to last. He isn't sure if he really, actually, _loves_ the raccoon, and sometimes he thinks that there really isn't any fathomable way he could. Even if he did, both of them have reputations and lives to upkeep, and Morgan himself has a family. Clockwerk knows what it's like to lose the ones you love, and even though he's technically Morgan's worst enemy, he doesn't want that to happen to the raccoon.

And he knows that, one day, his rage towards the Cooper line will return full force and he'll murder Morgan in his sleep, during the only time the Cooper will feel even remotely safe from the owl's wrath.

Clockwerk doesn't want that. Not at all.

Maybe it's just his twisted and buried conscience talking, but he wants to kill Morgan when the raccoon is alert, and ready for attack. Not in his sleep, defenseless and satisfied after a night of pleasure.

So he gathers a thieving group of his own. He doesn't really need them, at least not for thievery. He's managed just fine on his own for several centuries, after all. No, what he really needs them for... is to kill Morgan Cooper and all he holds dear. There is no way that Clockwerk can do it himself. He cares too much for that.

And so, on a chilly October night - October 4th, to be exact - he gathers the members of the Fiendish Five and attacks the current Cooper residence with a strangely heavy mechanical heart-pump.

Muggshot takes Mika out as she opens the door with a single gunshot to the heart, killing her within moments. Morgan, of course, knows what's happening and instantly leaps into full-alert mode. Clockwerk is impressed - and almost, sort of, _proud_ - when the raccoon rushes headlong into battle with five opponents, four of whom are larger and more powerful than he is. The owl hangs back, out of the fight; he doesn't want to influence Morgan's actions at all. If the raccoon wins this...

Morgan manages to take out both Raleigh and Mz. Ruby and gives Muggshot a powerful blow to his head with his ancestral cane. The wood splinters thanks to the bulldog's hard skull, and the Panda King uses that opportunity to launch some of his fireworks at the Cooper. Morgan is nimble enough to avoid the first few, but within moments he is overwhelmed and badly burned.

He is dying.

Little Sylvester Cooper is sobbing quietly in the closet, having watched the entire battle. Only Clockwerk can hear him thanks to his cybernetic ears, but he can't bring himself to kill the child. Maybe one day in the future... when he's grown.

The owl flips through the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, searching for one page and one page only. He doesn't care for this book or its secrets; he can't preform the majority of them with this frame anyways. No, the only page he wants... is Morgan's. Because he wants to remember the day... the day they developed the technique to slide on laser beams.

Together.

On that day, for just a short amount of time, he wasn't a Werks, and Morgan wasn't a Cooper. He didn't have a huge, ungainly mechanical body; his hologram was his true form. And they were simply lovers and friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Truth be told, he'd give anything for another day like that. Anything.

So he looks down at Morgan's dying body with sad golden optics, shaking his head imperceptibly.

"I'm sorry."

And Morgan... he doesn't reply, but simply watches with a disappointed expression before his life leaves his body.

With a screech of anguish and fury, Clockwerk spreads his wings and takes off, uncaring of the damage he's doing to the former Cooper residence.

But the scrap of paper he clutches in one talon is completely, utterly, safe.


End file.
